<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Light in the Dark by Smolusagii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386485">A Light in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolusagii/pseuds/Smolusagii'>Smolusagii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, snape happiness rights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolusagii/pseuds/Smolusagii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Triwizard Tournament is quickly approaching, how will Y/N handle the excitement with it all? The new Creature scare Professor, a beacon of hope, and a protector to students..it seems Y/N will have too much on your hands. Please do enjoy, this is my first time doing a fanfic and I absolutely hope it is as enjoyable to read for y’all as it was to write!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape &amp; Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape &amp; Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First chapter is a little short and scattered, I promise it’ll get better as we go on! Thank you for taking this journey with me and I hope to make some people happy 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long sigh bubbled from your lips as you gazed up at the massive school, excitement twinkling within your eyes. It was time, finally all those endless hours of training, all of those sleepless nights had led you to this very moment. You had become the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor here at Hogwarts after Hagrid’s supposed dismissal from last year due to the unfortunate event between a wonderful hippogriff and the Malfoy boy. It was unfortunate to say the least, but for you, it meant your opportunity to come back to the school you loved so much, as a teacher no less.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, there you are [yf/l/n]! I was beginnin’ to wonder when ya would get ‘ere!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That voice, you knew all too well this voice! Looking up, you gazed upon the large man lumbering towards you, a look of excitement shining in his eyes. “Hagrid!” You cooed out, rushing forward to throw your arms around the others body as best you could. “It’s wonderful to see you again Hagrid!” You expressed in a gentle voice, nuzzling into the Gamekeepers chest. You could hear a soft rumbling laugh vibrating through his body as he affectionately pet your head. “It's right wonderful to see ye again Y/N, I hear you’re takin’ over the Creature Care position? Seems I wasn’t that good of a professor.” He chuckled almost loosening his grip as you pull back enough to pout up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense Hagrid, I’m sure you were lovely. We all know how..well how the Malfoy’s can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You tried to reassure the other as best you could, though his smile all but told you he had no hard feelings over it. Patting at your shoulder, he let his head nod towards the castle's entrance with a hum. “I’m sure Dumbledore is lookin’ for you, we should make our way inside befo—“ Hagrid’s voice cut off as another all to familiar voice cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come see what was taking so long, how long do you intend to keep your headmaster waiting Miss [l/n]?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly your eyes lifted to gaze up at a pale man clad in black, fierce onyx black eyes staring down at you as he came to a stop but a foot from where you and Hagrid stood. Hagrid simply offered a hearty laugh, rubbing at his beard apologetically. “Well uh, I suppose I was just happy to see Y/N again.” The half giant muttered out as he placed a hand on your shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to see you again Professor Snape, and it’s really my bad, I had stopped to admire the school when Hagrid came to get me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your explanation seemed so childish as you voiced it out to the brooding Potions teacher. As if to prove that notion correct, you watch as a slow sneer formed on the tall males lips. Fidgeting with your robes, you glance gratefully at Hagrid as he cleared his throat, offering yet another happy smile. “Shall uh..shall we head on inside then?” He offered, beginning to walk towards the castle. Nodding, you set to head after Hagrid only for your arm to be caught by the raven haired man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d do well to remember Miss [L/N] that just because you are now a teacher here at this school..doesn’t mean you are still sustainable to getting. Into. Trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You find yourself staring up at Snape as he glowered down at you, his grip harsh, as dark eyes bore down into yours. You were sure he was expecting for fear to shine in your eyes, instead you simply smiled up at him. A kindness formed on your features as you pat at his hand, feeling as he visibly flinched away from your touch. </span>
  <em></em>
  <span>Who did he think he was? Surely he was jesting right?</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Professor, I appreciate the concern but I’m sure I can handle myself.” You muse, nodding your head as you brush past him slowly. You would not let this put a damper on your first day here, now was the time to be excited!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uncertainties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small Headcanon: Snape has a habit of tapping on someone’s forehead until they wake up. He doesn’t know why and he’s never harsh about it but it’s just a habit!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit longer of a chapter? I think yes, I hope you like the Snape POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Your mind was swirling with irritation by the time you entered the Great Hall, hands clasped loosely behind your back. How on earth were you supposed to concentrate on what tasks you’d be doing for the school year with someone like Snape watching your every move?! You didn’t remember him being this venomous when you were a student here, what had changed? Was it perhaps the fact that you didn’t know him as you might have thought you did? You had always been a good student and while Snape was normally unpleasant, he was never cruel or unjust, at least not to you. So why, why did his actions just outside of the castle bother you so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss L/N?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worried voice of Dumbledore snapped you from your thoughts, eyes lifting to stare at the headmaster with a dumbfounded expression. “Huh?” You mutter out, eyes instantly widening upon realizing you said that out loud. “M-My apologies professor, I confess my nerves are just a bit..err high.” You mumble, rubbing at your arm before looking down to your feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, we all simply wish to welcome you back to Hogwarts and hope you are successful as the new Creature Care Professor.” The elder male smiled thoughtfully, eyes crinkling as he peered at you over those glasses of his. Smiling, you offered a gentle nod as you sigh out, feeling your nerves beginning to settle just a bit more. “I do hope to be a good professor not just for you all but for the students as well.” Your hushed voice drifted through the air around you and the other professors, your gaze drifting over each face. Momentarily your eyes stop on Snape as he stood off to the side, glaring down at the wall across from the small group. You find yourself wondering just what he must be thinking about in a moment like this, was it just you or did he appear more annoyed than before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss L/N, I do hope you enjoy your week getting familiar with the school once again. I look forward to seeing how you teach your students. If you would like, I can have Hagrid escort you to your quarters?” Dumbledore asked gently, his gaze drifting to the half giant who was already opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take her, I’m heading that way anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape’s deep voice broke through, leaving you rather surprised at his sudden offer. “Very well then, I expect we will see you tonight for dinner Miss L/N?” Dumbledore asks thoughtfully, earning a swift nod from you before you shift quickly on your feet to gather the bags that Hagrid had so kindly carried in for you. As Snape left the Great Hall, you were right behind him, staring at his back thoughtfully.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What is he up to? Why did he offer to escort me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can’t help but think of theories as you both head down to the dungeon corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sleeping quarters are down here as are mine, unfortunately it was the only available area due to how close it is to the school year starting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snape explained simply, as if your coming a week before school started was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>inconvenience </span>
  </em>
  <span>for him. Biting back the need to complain over his unusual behavior, you simply nod and looked around instead. It wasn’t like you cared much where you slept, so long as it was comfortable and large enough for you to work you didn’t care. Once more the two of you were silent save for the soft click of your shoes on the cobblestone ground of the dungeons. You must have gotten lost in thought once more for two steps later and you were colliding with Snape’s body. Grunting lightly, you stumble awkwardly before looking up at the taller male, eyes wide with surprise. For but a few moments the two of you stared at each other, unsure of what to say. Pulling back, the heat of a blush began to rush up your neck and dust your cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-My apologies Professor..I didn’t..I mean..I wasn’t watching where I was going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You stammer awkwardly as he simply grunts out and waves a hand towards a sizable door. “Your room.” His voice was crisp and cold, leaving you to shiver. “You’d do well to pay attention next time. Not every person you bump into will be tolerable.” Snape hissed out, narrowing his eyes and stepping away. “I’ll be leaving now.” He stated, turning and making his way further down the dungeon without even a second word to you. You watched after him for a few moments before sighing and entering the sizable room that would become your home for your time here at Hogwarts. It was surprising how large the room actually was, a large bed at one end and a massive bathroom on the other. It was spacious and adorned a few pieces of furniture that perfectly surrounded the fireplace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You find yourself smiling, gazing along the room with a sigh of content, how could a room be so comforting? Without hesitating, you set to unpacking and starting a fire to relax by. You didn’t have much to unpack unfortunately, having never really been one to buy excessive things left settling in easy to do. Changing into a comfy pair of pajama pants and a loose fitting long sleeved shirt, you grab your favorite book and curl up on the loveseat settled closest to the fireplace. It didn’t take long for your eyes to grow heavy, perhaps it was all the excitement that left you feeling sleepy..or perhaps the warmth of the room. Whichever it might be, it didn’t seem to matter as your head lulls to the side and your body sinks further into the seat as sleep wraps you up, your mind the last to surrender to its hushed lullabies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Y F/L N, an old student of Hogwarts and one of the most promising students of your class. How had such a gifted woman come to return to Hogwarts as a professor? Surely you had some other desire to be elsewhere? The more Severus pondered on why you chose to come teach at Hogwarts, the more he found the thought utterly ridiculous. Since when did he become so hyper-conscious of another person, it wasn’t like he was friends with you. Perhaps it was just his desire to keep his cold facade that led him to act so coldly..or perhaps it was the fact that you..somewhat resemble Lily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it stupid of him to make a comparison? Surely he was the only one who thought it, after..he of all people would remember every perfect feature of the deceased woman’s looks. Sighing heavily, Snape gripped at the bridge of his nose, shaking his head lightly. Now wasn’t the time to get distracted, he needed to focus on the plans for the school year, yes perhaps this little task would be enough to distract him from invading thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes turned to hours and soon Snape was putting his things up and making his way out of the Potions classroom, gaze drifting up along the hall to your sleeping quarters. Had you already left for dinner or were perhaps still in your room? Rolling his eyes, Snape briskly walked past your room only to slow to a stop. The poor man was arguing with himself, continue on and ignore you or offer to walk with you to dinner? Eventually choosing the latter, Snape huffed out and turned back around, stopping before your door and lifting a hand to knock. The quick raps of his knuckles surely had been loud enough so why was it taking so long for you to come to the door..or say anything? At first he hesitated, thinking you certainly had gone to dinner already but the faint crackle of the fireplace had told him otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss L/N?” He called out yet no reply. Glancing to the knob, he lightly turns it finding the door was unlocked. What a silly woman, leaving your door unlocked like it was one hundred percent safe here in Hogwarts. Pushing open the door, Snape readied himself to lecture you but was met with your sleeping figure nestled in the love seat by the fire. His gaze lingered on your curled body before lifting to stare at your face. He was amazed at the beauty you held in your features, how your hair kissed your cheeks in soft strands. For but a moment he had lost all recollection of what he wanted to say, you had always been beautiful but in this light, it was far more defined. His expression softened momentarily before he managed to regain his composure. Snorting to himself, Snape shuffled closer and set to steadily tapping his finger upon your head, coaxing you to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tick Tock. . .wake up Miss L/N, wake up!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of another's voice resonated deep in your head, earning a small groan of protest as you shifted. Though, it wasn’t just the voice that eagerly shooed away your sleep but a strange tapping feeling upon your forehead. Lifting your hand, you slowly let it brush along the wrist of the culprit. Your touch is gentle and kind, so much so that you held his hand for a moment, muttering out incoherently. Letting out a long huff, your eyes slowly open to see Snape towering over you, a look of pure embarrassment painted on his face. For a moment you find yourself confused, lips parting to speak only to find your eyes widening as well upon the sight of your hand linked with his. “P-Professor?” You mutter and quickly pull your hand back, a blush forming on your cheeks as you stare back at the raven haired man in shock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might get chapter three up today but if not then definitely tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Warming Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginnings of first name basis? 👀 Severus happiness rights!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the third chapter finished! Thank you to everyone who has read and given their support! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snape stood there in utter shock, his hand remaining where it was, even after you pulled yours away. The warmth and softness of your hand began to fade and with it the shock of the moment. “M-My apologies Miss L/N..you weren’t answering at your door and I was just attempting to wake you for dinner.” His voice was shaky, and you found yourself rather surprised to see how boyish he looked in that moment. Snape stepped back a bit, clearing his throat and allowing for that familiar mask of brood and icy cold to fall into place. A heat dared to creep along his neck, dared to constrict his chest and provide a sense of discomfort as he settled his gaze upon the fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind waiting, I’ll just freshen up real quick and we can head for dinner.” You expressed in a sweet voice, offering a soft smile before standing and making your way towards your bathroom. Snape watched after you for a moment, almost considering staying. Instead, as soon as you had disappeared from view, he quickly whipped around and retreated down the hall, hands clasped together. He should have just left it alone, left that bloody girl alone then he wouldn’t feel like this. He wouldn’t feel this strange tingling blossoming in his hand at this very moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After managing to gather your nerves together and freshen up, you turn away from the mirror and began to head back. “Hope that wasn’t too long of a wait prof...essor…” You trail off, finding that the raven haired male was nowhere to be seen. For a moment you could feel disappointment swelling in your chest, but you quickly stuff it down and instead place a small smile upon your lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least he was kind enough to fetch me for dinner</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You think to yourself, slipping on your shoes and grabbing your robes. Closing the door behind you, you head off towards the Great Hall, sighing out softly. Your hand drifts to press against your forehead gingerly, the strange sensation of tapping still lingering on the soft skin. A blush spreads over your cheeks as you sigh out, gaze drifting along the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rounding the corner to the Great Hall, you find your sight instantly drawn to the man clad in black, your cheeks threatening to heat up once more. “Y/N!” The gruff voice of Hagrid tore your thoughts from Snape and instantly you were smiling brightly, making your way on over. He sat on the opposite side of Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape, so you opt to sit beside the half giant, gazing up at him curiously. “Good Evening Hagrid, how was the rest of your day?” You asked curiously, unable to help but grin up at him as he pat your shoulder. To say Hagrid had become your family was an understatement, he had been there for you through a lot and to be back in his presence was enough to make you feel all warm inside. “It was great! Got ta enjoy the lake for a bit. What about you Y/N, did yee have a hard time unpackin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head quickly, you snuck a small glance in Snape’s direction before humming out. “It was actually fairly easy, I’ve never had much to my name so I was able to relax by the fire, even took a small nap.” You grin, thoughtfully gazing down at tonight’s dinner. Baked salmon with white rice, steamed vegetables and stuffing, if there was one thing you loved more than the school’s teaching system it had to be the food. Eventually the table went silent for a few minutes as the professors took the time to enjoy their dinner. Snape had broken the silence however as he stared back at you, a brow lifted in curiosity. “So, do you have any plans for what your classes will look like?” The question had earned everyone’s attention, leaving you to slightly shrink back in nervousness. For a split second, you could have sworn you saw a look of smugness coming from Snape yet instead you chose to clear your throat and speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes actually, a good friend of mine has been kind enough to provide me with a few of his magical creatures. The first one coming that should be here by the time school starts are Bowtruckles.” You smile sweetly, a glimmer of warmth shining in your eyes. “They’re cute little creatures, I do hope the students will be excited to see them.” She murmured, shifting slightly in embarrassment as McGonagall let out a hum of interest. “That’s quite exciting dear, I wish you all the luck in your first year teaching here and if you ever need any help just ask.” The elder woman crooned out, smiling at you just as Dumbledore offered an approving nod. “I think you’ll do just fine Miss L/N.” He smiled gently, head tilting to the side before the conversation took yet another turn, leaving you to sigh out in relief. All the knowledge and academic smarts in the world could never prepare you to be the center of everyone’s attention, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be impressed was quite the understatement, how could someone so new to the teaching world be so..so full of life? Was it just him? Did he find her positivity to be irritating? Snape felt his brows furrow for but a moment before letting a mask of cool collection set into place. Many times an old student managed to come back and teach at this school and many times they failed, making his job all the more harder. He would be damned if he let another bright eyed, fresh-faced child get in the way of some form of a decent school year. Potter and his group should at least be calmed down, after all..the Triwizard tournament was coming this year. Surely it would prove to be enough of a distraction to stop getting into trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finishing his meal, Snape let out a loose breath and began to stand. “Excuse me professors.” He mumbled out, stopping short as you stood as well. “I..Um Professor? If you don’t mind, I’d love to pick your brain about a few things regarding my class planning?” Your shrill voice filled the air, as sweet as honey and enough to make Snape curl his lip in disgust for but a second. “Of course, come with me now if you’d like.” Snape muttered swiftly, nodding to the others as he turned his back on you, heading out of the Great Hall. He didn’t need to look back to know you were following close behind him, the soft click of your heels gave it away. What was he doing? That sweet voice of yours was almost as painful to hear as looking in your eyes directly. A sickly sweet woman much too oblivious for your own good, that was all you were, so why did he find a satisfaction in being asked to help you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking his tongue against his teeth, it wasn’t long before the two of you came to the potions classroom. Unlocking the door, Severus stepped to the side allowing for you to enter before following suit, closing the door behind him. “What is it you needed help with?” Onyx orbs drifted to your face as you brushed slender fingertips along the items on his desk. “Well truthfully Professor Snape..I have so many overwhelming ideas for what I want to do with this class but I’m not entirely sure where to even begin?” The tall male stared at you evenly, a deep frown settling upon his features as he walked up, offering you to sit. “Well, start off small, what is your goal for the first week of class? What is the first thing you’d like to teach to these students?” He muttered, watching you evenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are many different beautiful creatures..but I think the first thing I’d want my students to learn is how to handle exposure to them. For some the first reaction is fear, will it attack, is it dangerous, how can I avoid it?” You expressed, smiling to yourself. The simple reaction made Snape’s mouth twitch into a small smirk. “It would be beneficial for my students to learn what to look for with any kind of species, what kind of reactions or body movements and then take it into more detail with each creature introduced through the semester.” Leaning forward, Snape rested his elbows on his desk, fingers laced together as he watched you with interest. “It quite seems to me Miss L/N that you, in fact, didn’t need my help.” He mused, while it should have come off as irritated or mean, all it did was bring a smile of hopefulness and warmth to your face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..thank you professor, it makes me happy to know that you deem me capable.” What nonsense, surely he didn’t come off that way? Grunting, Snape rolled his eyes and leaned back, rubbing at his temple. “Well if you feel that you are no longer in need of help, please feel free to see yourself out. I have much of my own work to finish up you know.” That seemed to cause you to tense, standing up as quickly as you could and muttering out a swift flurry of apologies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Embarrassment filled your actions the moment Snape had finished talking, causing you to abruptly stand and bow your head apologetically. How stupid could you possibly look? You genuinely hadn’t thought about the answer you provided on your own, was he angry with you for wasting his time? Scrambling down the row of desks, you quickly reach for the door only to stop at the way Snape cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you have any more questions, do not hesitate to ask. Also, seeing as we are to work together, you may call me Severus when we are in private. Have a good night Miss Y/N.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to face him, you find a smile beginning to form on your lips almost immediately despite his clear irritation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good Night..Severus.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A small time skip will appear for the next chapter 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thoughts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lightish Smut Warning 👀</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 4 is finally here! I hope you are enjoying the series!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Days turned to weeks and before you knew it, the second week of school was already coming to an end. As the last student walked out of your classroom, you huff out, plopping down into your seat. Staring down at the pile of paperwork left to be graded, you pull out your marking pen, frowning once learning it was out of ink. “Great.” You mutter, gathering your papers and swiftly heading for the door. At least back in your sleeping quarters you could get another pen and focus a bit more. With ease you make your way down the halls, giving hellos and goodbyes where it was needed, even stopping every so often to answer a question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school was buzzing with excitement, two other schools had just arrived to the school and now the halls were filled with so many students. It was almost overwhelming, even more so knowing that tomorrow would be the results to who would be the three champions of the Triwizard Tournament. Rounding the corner, you find Severus walking out of his potions class, gaze fixated on the ground. A smile forms on your lips, your pace quickening slightly before your call out for him. “Good afternoon Severus.” Your voice seems to catch him off guard for instantly he stops short just in front of you. Your gaze lingers on his face as he registers what was happening. “Y/N...good afternoon.” He muttered out finally, gaze drifting to your papers. “I see you have papers to grade, what brings you down here to do them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was surprisingly friendly, earning a rush of heat to swell over your chest as you breathed out gently. “W-Well my pen ran out of ink so..I was coming to get another and figured it would be nice to just relax and grade in my room.” You hum, smiling slightly. “These two weeks have been rather..overwhelming. I don’t remember my years at Hogwarts having the tournament.” Snape’s lips curled into a small smirk as he lifted a hand to pluck a paper from your pile. “Mm well your time at Hogwarts was when we weren’t hosting the tournament.” He explained, gazing along the paper, amused with what the topic seemed to be about. “You seem to be doing well though, many of my students..as much as I dislike their split attention, seem to adore your teaching methods.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You blink, once, twice, eyes wide with disbelief before you break out into a pretty little smile. “Is that so..that makes me so happy to hear.” You chirp out, body tingling with excitement. “I-I mean not that your students are distracted but..it makes me so happy to know that they enjoy my classes.” You croon out, a blush of embarrassment forming over your cheeks as you can’t help but continue to grin up at Snape. “Yes..well, please be sure to keep up the good work.” Snape stuttered out, gently moving to tuck the paper back into your arms, hand brushing your arm lightly. An instant shock of electricity ran through your arm, causing you to shiver in response. “T-Thank you Severus..truly. It means a lot that you of all people are praising me, it makes me feel like I’m doing right by the students too.” You breath out, gaze lingering on his smoldering eyes before stepping back. “I should go get to work..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Your breath came out in a feverish hitch, heart hammering in your chest. With a small bow, you scramble around the older male and retreat to your room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus watched silently as you scurried off like a little mouse, to say it was..cute would be an understatement. As soon as you had stepped into your room, Severus gazed down to his hand, frowning at the way it tingled from touching your skin. “The bloody hell am I doing..” he grumbled out, balling his hand into a fist and quickly moving back to his room. He needed a moment, a moment to think, a moment to collect himself, a moment to forget that soft skin. Leaning back against his now closed door, Severus huffed out his irritation, fire building in the pits of his stomach. The resemblance to Lily..no matter how small was getting to him, he was beginning to act like a love sick puppy, how utterly disgusting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling back from the door, Severus sat himself upon his bed, brows furrowed as this heat only seemed to strengthen. The smell of you, it was quite wonderful and nostalgic, it left him shuddering out. Biting at the inside of his cheek, Severus could feel the growing irritation of an erection forming. How childish could he possibly get in a single day!? Perhaps if he just handled it, it would be over and done with and he’d forget this ever happened. He’d forget your soft skin, forget your sweet scent and silky voice, he’d forget after this and it would all be perfectly fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least..that’s what the male told himself, and yet as he stood there, hot water streaming down his body in the shower, it seemed to not work. His hand glided along the length of his erection, shuddering with every full pump that pushed him closer to the edge. Grinding his teeth together, Severus rested a hand on the wall of his shower, hips involuntarily bucking into his hand. He could imagine your hand wrapped around his shaft instead, imagine your sweet voice speaking to him in heated whispers. The very thought alone sent him over the edge, a low groan erupting from his mouth as his actions halted, cock twitching in his hand as his sticky seed spewed out onto the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting heavily, Severus found it hadn’t helped, his hand had just set back into a rhythmic pace once again. His body convulsed with every overly eager thrust, his mind wandering to your pretty mouth wrapped around the tip instead this time. His eyes closed and he could swear he heard your muffled voice, choking on his cock, taking him in like an eager student desperate to learn. He was horrid, a complete creep, how could he think such things, how could he allow this to happen? He was always calm and collected, always ensuring he was composed and in control yet now he wasn’t. Now he continued to stroke himself, ignoring the ache of having just come, ignoring the duties he’d have to finish by tonight. No, all that was crossing his mind was pinning you against the wall, ramming into you. He wondered how good you felt, how tight you’d be around him..so many thoughts, so many.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand continued, breathing ragged as he bit as his lip, falling into the familiar crash of ecstasy once more. His body jerked, hips pushing into his hand wildly as he rode out his orgasm for as long as possible. “S-Shit….”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I never see much of Snape touching himself in fics..so have a hormonal Snape 💕 chapter five in the works! 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Little Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so very sorry for how long it’s been! Work has been overwhelming and a little stressful due to the holidays, however things are finally letting up!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Funny how dreams work, things you wish would happen, things that make you happy, anything to put your mind at ease. They were soft fluffy clouds of comfort, but what happens when that comfort turns into fear? A nightmare, tormenting your mind as you slept in your bed, breath ragged as you twitched and shifted beneath the covers, it was enough to earn a soft scream to rip out of your mouth. You woke with a jolt, heart pounding in your chest, looking around wildly. It took a few moments to realize where you were, ensnared in the mess of your bed sheets. Touching your neck, you find tears threatening to prick at your eyes, throat closing up violently. Pressing your back against your headboard, you pull your knees towards you, sobbing out softly. What kind of dream was that, why did that even come to mind..that horrid man and his cruel ways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before you could dwell much more on it, a soft knock sounded from your door. Looking up quickly, you grab your wand and slowly make your way over, hand lifting slightly. There was no way that man was here right? Biting at the inside of your cheek, you open your door quickly, wand pointed out only to find yourself staring up at Severus. Quickly lowering your wand, you let your shoulders slump as you remember to breath again. “S-Severus?” You whisper through the lump in your throat. The male seems to just stand there, brows furrowed as he breathed out slowly. “If you’re going to be loud this late at night, at least have the decency to place a silencing charm on...your..” Severus trailed off, gaze lowering to look upon your body, oddly cute pastel pink pajama pants adorned your legs, your top was loose and much too big for your body for as he lifted his gaze, he could see your bare shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, despite him looking at you, it seemed he didn’t notice the tears streaming down your eyes until he looked at your face properly. Quirking a brow, Severus seemed to hesitate as he watched your trembling form. “Y/N, what..” he cut off, clearing his throat awkwardly. You hesitate before quickly throwing your arms around him, sobbing into his chest. You couldn’t quite understand why you moved like you did, but seeing Severus standing there before you instead of.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just reacted. Clinging to him tightly, you can feel how stiff he was, yet a hand had lifted to pet your head. “Come now, get ahold of yourself.” He muttered, attempting to sound disgusted and yet he sounded so awkward and embarrassed. Shaking your head quickly, You wail out softly, clinging to him desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually you managed to pull back, staring at the slightly darker spot of his shirt where your tears seeped into. “I’m sorry..I-I just had a bad dream is all.” She whispered, lifting a hand to rub at her eyes. It was silent for a moment, save the soft sniffle that would occasionally come from you. “You should go back to sleep, it’s late.” His voice drifted out, causing you to look up at the tall male. “It seems like you’ve been awake already..I’m sorry Severus.” She murmured, lifting to brush fingers along his chest, frowning at how you have gotten it all wet. “Go to bed Y/N...rest up and forget those silly nightmares.” You could feel his hand shift from your head to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. “Still such a troublesome child.” He smirked, yet his voice held no malice or cruelty, just amusement. Blushing, you silently look away, letting your breath come out slower. “Yes sir..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes sir.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ As if he were your teacher again. Snorting out, Severus gently placed his hand back upon your head before stepping away. He had first been rather annoyed, he was already having issues getting to sleep, hearing you scream didn’t help with that. He blamed himself really, after all..he had spent almost an hour and a half in the shower, desperately trying to rid himself of the desires that plagued his mind. Though, despite how you looked upon opening the door, he was surprised to see you so utterly distraught. Perhaps that was what led him to be so gentle, led him to plant a gentle kiss upon your head before turning away to head back to his room. “Severus?” There it was again, that sickly sweet voice calling out his name..as if he was so important to her. Halting in his tracks, he simply glanced over his shoulder to see you standing there, nervously fidgeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you stay with me for a bit? I’m still..I still feel uneasy.” He blinked a few times, almost relishing in how soft and sweet your voice was. “Very well then.” He managed, turning back and striding up towards you, pulling you along into your room and shutting the door. “Go on. Go lay down. I’ll just sit over here until you fall asleep.” He instructed, giving you a look that you dare not argue against. His dark eyes watched carefully as you sluggishly moved back to your bed, climbing inside and curling up beneath the covers. Sitting down on the couch, Severus sighed out, staring at the full cackle of the fire. Silence spread over the room rather comfortably, saving him from the effort of having to speak and make conversation. Sighing out, Severus rested his chin on his hand, hearing the slow breathing emit from where you lay. A soothing sound, one simple and calm and good..and pure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Severus..” His eyes shifted once more, glancing over as you mutter out moments before falling asleep. For but a moment his lips curled into a slight smile, a low rumble of a chuckle forming in his chest. “You’re welcome.” Was all he said before growing silent once again, letting the calmness of the room relax him. Though..perhaps he relaxed too much for soon enough, he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Severus woke with a rush, eyes flying open as he huffed out, looking around with an exhausted expression. His body shifted, lifting up from where he lay on the couch, a blanket falling from his frame to bunch up around his waist. Glancing down, he tilted his head to lift the blanket, instantly caressed by the sweet smell of you. “Good Morning.” Your voice sounded from behind him, causing him to quickly turn and peer up as you ran your fingers along wet hair. “I thought you would have been gone by the time I woke..I was worried I might have woken you when I put the blanket on you last night.” You expressed as you offered a small smile, nodding towards the small coffee table. “I’ve made you breakfast and coffee, cream and sugar are next to it Incase you like your coffee sweet.” The whole thing had his mind reeling with confusion, what was he doing here again? Then it came back to him, leaving him to stand and make his way over almost hesitantly. “Are you alright now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———————————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the question could have come off as irritated or as if he were ready to get it over with but there was something about the look in his eye that made you soften up. “I am..thank you Severus, for being there for me..it meant a lot.” You express, shrugging softly before a small, playful smile began to form on her lips. “I’ll make it up to you actually. Come with me this morning, I’m going to be leaving soon to pick up a few new creatures to show to my students on Monday. I’d love for you to get to experience them as well, I think you’d like them.” You purr out, grinning happily as the brooding male curled his lip in distaste. He seemed almost keen to decline yet his nod of agreement was enough to leave you almost dumbfounded. “Very well then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding happily, you instantly take his hand and sit him back down, pointing to the food. “Eat. I didn’t grab anything from the great hall, instead I just cooked something up here real quick.” You express, shrugging before stepping away to begin working on the light amount of makeup you thought would be nice to wear. “I’ve already eaten so enjoy.” You call out, shifting on your feet as silence stretched out from the main room. Biting at the inside of your cheek, you gaze at yourself in the mirror before sighing. Surely he was going to ask what the nightmare was about, how on earth were you going to explain something like that to him..explain what you’ve worked so hard to keep hidden, even before leaving Hogwarts after Graduation? Gripping at your neck, you simply push the thoughts away and swivel on your heel, pushing out of the bathroom. The first thing you noticed was his ruffled, slept on hair, the way he grumbled out his content as he munched on the simple breakfast you had made for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing you noticed was how strangely handsome he looked after just waking up, as if you were looking at something forbidden to see. Smiling to yourself, you sigh out and plop onto the couch next to him, sighing heavily as you stared up at the ceiling. “Hey Severus? Why were you up so late last night?” You ask curiously, a curious tilt of your head formed as the other choked on his food. “Working.” It was all he said as he drank from his coffee and slowly put the now empty plate down. “I should go..get ready.” He muttered, standing abruptly and making his way for the door. Humming out, you quickly stand and stop him before he could open the door fully, hand gently gripping at the back of his shirt. “Thank you again Severus...I didn’t mean to burden you with my problems..but you agreeing to stay..it made me feel..safe..” a shudder ran through your body, an almost cold, gripping fear daring to claw at your spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy to help...see you soon.” And just like that, the dark, brooding potions teacher slipped away, leaving you standing there, smiling to yourself, a pretty blush dusting your cheeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was enough to make you all happy! I hope it was worth the wait and you enjoyed a small bit of awkward fluff! I’m already working on the next chapter which will give you a peek into some cute fluff buildup for the pair as well as some insight to who “he” happens to be!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A little More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y’all! Long time no post I know and I’m super sorry for that! A lot has happened and life got crazy but I’m finally able to get back on and continue writing chapters for this fic! Please enjoy this shorter chapter while I work on the next one. I promise the next chapter will be much longer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perhaps becoming a teacher here at Hogwarts was a good idea after all, you had never earned so much praise from the potions master before, never even seen a soft side to him until now. As you shut the door close, your hand lifted to your neck, rubbing at it softly, spacing out for only a moment. Shaking your mind clear, you rush off to pull your hair into a ponytail, braiding it before curling it up into a bun. Your body moved swiftly, gathering things you would need here and there before eventually slipping on stylish boots. Shrugging into a black cardigan, you quickly glance around the room one last time for anything forgotten, heading to the door once you were satisfied. Stepping out, you lock up behind you and silently wait for the ravenette to make his return, eyes drifting along the hall before focusing on the source of Severus’s voice.</p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>————————————</p><p>What on earth compelled him to agree to come along with that silly woman? Severus hated dealing with creatures, anything that could be difficult to control, it irked him. It was bad enough he was a bloody Professor to incompetent children, now he was actually agreeing to come along with you to pick up creatures for your classes. His brow furrowed as he slipped in his room, letting out a long, frustrated sigh, hadn’t he decided last night that he’d avoid you? Yet he fell asleep in your room, even worse decided to come along with you to whatever it was you had to do. Adjusting his posture, Severus set to readying himself to go out, mind drifting off to last night’s events. He hadn’t expected to find you crying when that door opened, hadn’t expected for you to just cling to him as if he were a life support. None of that should have weighed heavy on his mind, but after you had fallen asleep, he couldn’t help but hear soft whimpers.</p><p>He was curious, what could have shaken you up so badly..to still be suffering from it even as you fell backwards sleep? He knew those kinds of nightmares all too well, it’s what left him barely able to sleep most nights, it’s what left him scared to sleep. Severus’s hands moved swiftly as he got ready, lightly shaving what little stubble that managed to grow, brushing his hair and teeth, and simply dressing in more suitable attire. Once satisfied with his appearance, Severus grabbed his petticoat and headed out to meet back up with you. To see you standing there for him as he rounded the corner shouldn’t have been that..thrilling, even more so as he spoke out his announcement, finding a bright smile forming on your lips just for him. Stopping by your side, he glanced down at you before simply nodding his head, attempting to appear as unamused as possible. “Lead the way.”</p><p>“Right, thanks for coming with me Severus.” You expressed to him before the pair set off to walk through the halls of the school. It wasn’t until you reached the courtyard did his curiosity for you began to grow. When you both were stopped by a first year student, eagerly scampering up to you, Severus’s initial reaction was to snap at the boy, insist he needed to watch what he was doing and leave the professors alone during the weekends. Yet, you simply smiled at him, leaning down a bit to look at what silly problem he needed help with. You were too nice, it was evident in the way you acted, too nice and too affectionate with the students, it was distasteful. His eyes narrowed as your slender hand pet the boy's head and sent him off on his way, daring to look back at him with a smile too sweet for words. “You shouldn’t coddle the students like that, how do you expect them to learn anything if you act like a crutch for them.” His words spilled out before he could really stop them, watching your gaze grow less friendly.</p><p>“I see nothing wrong with being supportive and available at any time my students might need me Severus, truly, there’s nothing wrong with them asking for help.” You expressed, walking by his side once more as you head off on the path that would eventually lead to Hogsmeade. “So what if they ask for affection in return?” You murmur out, offering a simple shrug that somehow irritated Severus further. “You’re not a student anymore Y/N, you’re a professor and you should act like it.” His words grumbled out, rumbling in his chest as he gazed down at her. He hadn’t expected for you to look so annoyed by his words, perhaps this would be a good thing, he could use your irritation to his benefit and use it as an excuse to walk away from you, to avoid you. Preparing himself for some grand argument to stop this budding friendship in its tracks, his eyes simply widened as that irritation faded from your features.</p><p>“I know but I can’t really help it, I want to be a good teacher for my students..but I also don’t want to lose who I am either. I’d rather be myself while teaching, after all..I think I’m pretty great don’t you?” You ask with a warm smile, gazing up at him as if his bloody opinion mattered. The hell was he supposed to say, no? He couldn’t do that, not when you smiled at him like that, like he was so important. Of course he couldn’t help but sigh out, a slight, almost unnoticeable smile forming as you offered a curt nod. “You’re not that bad I suppose.”</p><p>————————————</p><p>It was just a split second, just a small moment of something you could have sworn that passed as a smile, you could have sworn you were just seeing things. Though, you weren’t, that really happened and Severus really complimented you in his own way, something you don’t think he has ever done. Deep in the pits of your stomach, you could feel a flutter begin to rise and leave you breathless. All you could do was hum out your delight and keep walking, leading you both closer and closer to your meeting spot with your good friend. Perhaps you were getting to see a new side of Severus more and more..and perhaps it was something that you were quickly beginning to grow fond of.</p><p>For a moment you gaze at him, admiring his side profile until you were left staring into his eyes as he looked back at you. You wanted to say something, mention something to him..anything to have this good feeling last longer, anything to show your gratitude towards him. However, just as you open your mouth to speak up, you find yourself cut off by another voice, leaving you to look elsewhere.</p><p>“Y/N! Over here!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So...who’s ready to see some jealous...maybe a bit obsessed Severus?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>